Blood is Thicker then water
by Demarest
Summary: A girl is trained to hunt down the creatures who prey on humans, fairies, and elves. Her heightened senses help her but she doesn't notice them during her hunts, she gets into a focus that is on instinct. She is the best hunter out of her brothers, But what happens when the the creatures she hunts reveals her past and shatters her world?
1. The Nightmare

The screams came first, followed by the cries then a smell that was wrong.

Crying for my mother, who was nowhere to be found feeling alone and abandoned. Fear slid through my veins, a face appears in my sight. It's not my mother; he held up the bottle, but there was something wrong with it.

When he put it to my mouth, it tasted wrong.

It smelt wrong but he kept holding the bottle till it was all gone, and then he just left me on the floor.

I was left all alone crying for my mother who never came, I heard voices down stairs.

Crying louder wanting to be held, wanting my mother who was the only one who could make it right.

A woman walked in looking down at me, it's not my mother but they smelled like her. She picked me up looking at me,

"I'm sorry Demarest; I hope you never remember what happened here." She said in a soft voice wiping my face, she walked down stairs with me.

There were flashing light, many voices people making weird noises. Setting me in car seat she strapped me in kissing my forehead, slowly the car moved while I started drifting to sleep hearing her sing a soft tune.

I woke up to an empty car, the door was open but the lady was nowhere to be found.

I smelt the same smell again, but it was stronger.

Crying was the only thing I knew how to do, crying as loud as I could a different man appeared leaning into the car.

He picked me gently looking down at me,"I don't know what happened, but you'll be safe with me" Carrying me with him I was looking behind him over his shoulder, someone was crouched over the woman who held me.

Biting her neck ripping into her flesh, the red liquid flowed down onto the road.

The creature sat up looking back at me, its red eyes glowing.

"We'll be coming for you next" It hissed and disappeared


	2. The Freak

The scream tore from my throat as I sat up in bed, looking over at the clock on the night stand.

"Three in the morning? Might as well take a shower"

Pushing the sheets off the bed; I walked over to the bathroom, stopping briefly to look in the mirror.

The bags were worse, my hair was ratted and I had the skin tone of a sick person.

Shaking my head walking back to the dresser, I pulled out clean clothes; I never knew why I bothered trying to sleep it never worked.

Walking back in the bathroom, I tossed the sweat soaked clothes in a corner turning the shower on cold.

Stepping under the water, I sighed softly.

The cold water felt great against my heated skin, after a few minutes under the water I started washing my hair.

Tying it back in the bun when the shampoo was all out, I poured body wash on my shower poof cleaning my skin.

Taking in the scent of berries and vanilla claimed my nerves,

"I hope I didn't wake up papa, he'd be all over my case if he knew I was having the nightmare again... Oh crap Daxon and Dmitri would kick my ass if they knew I was up. "

Stepping out of the shower I grabbed a fluffy black towel, starting to dry off my skin.

I got dressed in my Slytherin pajama pants, and a black t-shirt.

Walking out of the bath while rubbing my hair with the towel I heard a click on my window, tossing the towel in a corner I walked over opening it.

"Hey beautiful, how are you?" I heard a deep brass voice ask, letting out an annoyed sigh I looked down.

"Mike I told you it was over, what the hell are you doing here?"

I growled looking down at him, the guy never got the hint from anyone or anything he was as dumb as a box of rocks. I don't even know why I dated him,

"Come on Demarest, I said I was sorry. She doesn't mean anything to me" He pleaded,

his soft brown eyes held no sign of the apology he had given.

"Oh really? you said you loved her and wanted to marry her, you said you wanted to take her with you to France next year. You NEVER told me you had plans to go to France, it's over. I am so glad Logan snapped some sense into me before I made the biggest mistake of my life; giving you my virginity I avoided that tragedy. That is the only thing you want from me, get out of here or I will wake my father and you won't be living much longer if I do"

I growled, the growl came out more animalistic than usual.

_"Damn she's not buying the apology… I need to figure something else out_." I snapped my head down, but he wasn't talking.

Was… Was I in his mind? I could hear his heart beat too, it was rapid like he had gotten caught robbing a bank.

"Demarest please, I have changed I love you" He replied swiping his blonde hair from his face.

"No, I said it's over and it shall stay over now get the hell out of here" I slammed the window shut, flopping back on my bed I sighed.

"Why do I pick out all of the jerks?" I muttered to myself.

I could hear him walk off… "Wait how could I hear him walk off? I'm losing my mind, it is official maybe Logan was right. I need help" I muttered quietly,

I started crying silently to myself.

Why did this happen to me? Why did I have to choose the king of all assholes? Hearing my door creak up I sat up instantly,

"Demarest what's wrong?" It was Dmitri… crap I did wake him up.

"…Nothing Dmitri why do you ask?" I asked wiping my face without him noticing.

"Cause you're crying and I saw Mike scurry away like you stabbed him in the eye with a fork" He replied sitting down on the bed next to me.

The bed made a quiet groan, the queen size mattress was new but the bed frame was old.

"I hate you sometimes you know that? Why do you have to know everything?" I growled looking at him.

"Well cause I'm you're big brother and it's my job" He said wrapping his arm around me giving me a side hug,

"Listen just because he's an asshole doesn't mean you'll always find the assholes, you'll find that someone who loves you and treats you like you are the most valuable treasure in the world. It won't happen just yet, you're only a freshman in college just wait and they'll drop into your life."

Dmitri replied kissing my temple, he stood up walking out of my room.

I flopped back on the bed, there was someone who treated me like that but he was my brother… I hope Dmitri never found out.

I mean he's my brother, isn't that a tad weird? I sighed shaking my head causing my hair to fall out of the bun; I was a freak and a failure.

I hunted vampires and everyone in my classes that I was freak with my appearance, my blonde hair was thick and had massive volume. It was a platinum blonde, no one liked my eyes they were a dark violet color, and my skin was always pale.

Even from baby pictures I was pale, I guess it just runs in the family. Letting out a sigh I dug my nails into my palm, maybe I should just end it all right now.

No one would miss a freak like me.


	3. Suspicion

I woke up to the sound of my alarm wailing, I sat up and groaned. "Last night… needs to burn." I muttered standing up,

"Let's see, I have English 102 along with Psychology 101 today." I sighed putting on a pair of grey jeans that fit me perfectly, they were the only girly pants I owned with the swirls on the right pant leg.

I put on a Slytherin tank top, grabbed my bag and walked down stairs to the kitchen. My father was sitting at the table reading a newspaper, Daxon was sitting down as well eating eggs with bacon.

Dmitri of course was cooking everyone breakfast, "Morning Demarest, I made you pancakes with bacon and some yogurt on the side." He said happily smiling at me,

"Thanks bro but I'm not hungry, I'm just gonna go to my classes." I replied leaning down kissing my dad on the cheek.

"Have a nice day at school batty girl." My father said teasingly, I shook my head walking out the front door over to my bicycle.

I put my bag on my back stretching out my arms, getting on my bike I started pedaling off to the community college.

"I hope Mike isn't in Psychology today, I don't want any other issues from him or his "boys" today." I said to myself, I stopped at a red light looking off in a random direction.

I noticed a guy in a black trench coat standing under an umbrella… Well it was raining even though it partially sunny. Happened sometimes in Spokane Washington, I shook my head pedaling off once the light turned green.

Once I got to school I parked my bike in front of the main building, after locking my bike I walked through the sliding glass doors. The smell of coffee hit my senses, I wrinkled my nose walking up the stairs to the 2nd floor.

I walked into my psychology class, and much to my dismay Mike was sitting next to my seat. I sighed rubbing the bride of my nose, this was gonna be a long class period.

I sat down ignoring him like he didn't exist, we had a substitute instructor who looked similar to the man I saw when I was riding my bike.

Maybe I was just losing it, I smiled when my best friend Logan walked. She was four foot nine, had medium length natural brown hair with pink, orange, blue and purple streaks on one side.

She sat next to me rolling her eyes at Mike when he smiled at her,

"You don't look good hun you didn't sleep well again did you?" Logan asked taking in the bags under my eyes.

Normally I wore make up to the hide but this morning I didn't feel like it at all.

"No not really I had issues sleeping and then at three thirty Mike decided to come over and throw a pebble at my window and feed some bull crap about him changing and loving me. So no I didn't I'm surprised I got three hours of sleep, normally I get maybe one to two and half hours or none at all."

I replied pulling out my psychology book and note book, Logan frowned at me tapping my arm.

"You should take sleeping medicine you know, I know you don't want to be more medicated then you have to but it might help." She said looking at me while pulling out some pens.

"I'll be fine, maybe it's the new meds my doctor put me on." I replied beginning to right down notes,

"Mike is there something you would like to tell the rest of the class?" The instructor asked, I looked over and saw him trying to hand me a folded up piece of paper.

"Not at all sir, I was just handing her the notes she missed yesterday." He replied coolly while smiling at the teacher, he eyed Mike intently before going back to the lecture.

After he assigned our assignment the teacher sat down at the desk to watch everyone work.

I started working with Logan on the assignment not really paying attention to much when I felt a nudge,

"What is it Logan? I am on a roll finding answers from this book." I muttered looking up at her, she smiled and leaned in close.

"The substitute instructor keeps looking at you, and he seems to like what he sees because he does it periodically." She giggled continuing to right down answers, I rolled my eyes looking at her.

"I am so sure, he's probably not really looking at me most likely just spacing off you know?" I replied finishing the assignment, grabbing Logan's I walked up to the instructor's desk holding out the assignments.

"You both are finished?" He inquired looking at me intently, his eyes were a dark brown color with a tint of red.

His long brown hair was tie in a low ponytail, tied with a black ribbon. His clothing was a black dress shirt, and black slacks. "

Yes we are Sir, would you like to move on to another assignment? Or could we leave early?" I asked looking at him, he looked so pale I felt like I was black standing near him.

"You two can go early, no need there's nothing written down for anything tomorrow." He said smiling while eyeing my arms, he was probably interested in the fact my right arm was covered in a lot of tattoos while my left arm only had two of them. I walked back to Logan and told her we could leave early.

"Great let's go hang out in the student lair for awhile." She suggested walking out of the classroom,

I followed her without complaint. We walked out of the main building to building six walking through the sliding glass doors, I frowned at how many people were lounging around.

"There's a free spot in the corner, let's go." Logan started dragging me over to a table in a corner, I sat my bag down and moved up on the chair.

"So have you had any new hunts lately?" Logan asked me pulling out a muffin, I smiled at her warmly.

She knew everything about my family since I saved her from a newly turned vampire back in high school, since then we've been best friends.

"Not of late, I'm kind of suspicious about that though. Daxon hasn't had any problems with the demons lately, and Dmitri hasn't had any hunts with the werewolves. We also haven't had to hunt anything else, so we're worried that something big is coming." I replied watching people walk about having a normal life, they have no idea how lucky they are.

"I'm going to go to the bathroom, and check my blood sugar."

"Alright I'll be here, being a boring person as usual." I replied to Logan watching her walk off.

She had type-two diabetes, I knew it was kind of a pain for her but she dealt with just fine. I pulled out a Star Bucks double shot white chocolate drink from my bag, when the substitute instructor for Psychology walked up to me.

"Hello Miss. Demarest, how are you doing?" He asked, I noticed his voice was silky smooth it rubbed me the wrong way.

It seemed unnatural his voice should sound like that, and the fact it felt like someone was trying to coax me closer to him.

"Just Demarest if you don't mind Mr. O'Neil, I am just fine waiting for Logan to get back." I said taking a sip at the double shot, his smile was slow kind of like a predator stalking its prey.

"I see please call me Michael, I hope the rest of your day goes well." He purred before walking off, everything about him felt unnatural.

Maybe he was a vampire… I mean their voices had that effect on people.

I didn't see him blink once during class, and it looked like he wasn't breathing. I was mulling of the idea when I heard someone sigh, I looked over at Logan.

"Was everything OK with your blood sugar?" I asked looking at her sipping at my coffee,

"It was a little high but nothing to extreme." She replied putting her kit back in her bag, I nodded leaning back against the wall.

"I think Mr. O'Neil is a vampire, when he came over to talk to me. All my senses screamed he was not human, and everything about him seemed wrong." I stated crossing my arms over my chest, and my senses were never wrong when they screamed.

"Too bad he is one fine man." Logan growled leaning back in her chair, I laughed softly shaking my head.

"Logan…"

"Yes?"

"I love you so much chickita." I said laughing again, she just smiled at me and continued to eat her muffin.

Maybe today wouldn't be such a bad after all. After my English class, I walked over to my bike to unlock it and go home when I noticed a piece of paper taped to the seat.

I raised an eyebrow picking up the paper, there was nothing on the outside indicating who it was from.

It was probably from Mike knowing him, unfolding the piece of paper I started for a moment. Inside it read,

_"Dearest Demarest, it's nice to see how much of a lovely young woman you've grown, last time I saw you were just a two month old babe. Everyone will be so pleased, including out lord will be in touch with you soon."_

My blood ran cold, this was a joke right? It had to be joke, shoving the note into the pocket of my jeans. I pedaled my way home as fast as possible, dropping my bike in the yard I ran up to the front door opening it and closing it behind quickly.

"PAPA!" I yelled walking down the front hallway,

"What is it butterfly? I am down in the basement finishing the paint." He replied,

I shook my head walking down the basement steps. He looked up at me and raised an eyebrow,

"What happened Demarest? You look paler then usual hun." He asked walking over to me setting his hand on my shoulder, I pulled out the note and showed it to him.

"Papa… is this a sick joke? It has to be right? I know our substitute instructor is a vampire, maybe he knows I hunt down his kin so he's trying to mess with me right?" I asked looking up at him, I saw in his eyes how frightened I looked.

He smiled softly setting his cheek on my hand,

"Of course butterfly, he's just trying to get you flustered so you don't think about how unnatural he seems so he doesn't blow what he truly is." He replied, I sighed softly in relief nodding my head.

"Now why don't you go upstairs do your assignments and relax in your room? If Daxon, Dmitri or I need you we'll holler. They should be back with the paint cans in five minutes."

I nodded walking up the basement stairs to the kitchen, snatching a bag of white chocolate covered pretzels along the way.

I started walking up stairs when I heard the front door open and then lock.

"Guess Dmitri and Daxon are back…" I muttered walking upstairs to my room shutting the door, I walked over to my stereo putting on Metallica.

I turned up the volume so I didn't have to hear the stuff going on down in the basement, since they were remodeling the basement so I could move down there and my privacy as the only girl in the house since it had a bathroom as well.

I laid on my stomach on the bed, starting my English 102 assignments while jamming out to "Master of Puppets".


End file.
